Death the Kid X Reader: The Married Life!
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Ok, so here are some little stories, sort of random chapters, in which you, the Reader, are married to Death the kid. There may be some chapters in which it relates to a different chapter or it just may be all on its own. Read and review, but please don't hate and if anyone has any ideas for this, please feel free to let me know. Rated K for now, may go up; you are OC, I don't own
1. A Meeting With Lord Death & Bad News

_**A/N: Ok, so here is another Death the Kid x Reader story in which the Reader is Kid's wife. We'll see how this goes. This is for you who love Death the Kid as much as I do. Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

You were walking with your husband Death the Kid through the snowy streets of Death City to the Death Weapon Meister Academy to meet with Kid's father.

Kid was wearing his white furry coat, his black dress shoes and pants, and a beautiful black and (f/c) scarf that you had made for him for him looped eight times 'round his neck.

You and Kid had been married for almost a year now and every day still felt like a dream to you; yes he had his symmetry quirks, but you had grown to love them along with him.

You, on the other hand, were wearing a blue and black plaid button-up coat over a dark blue dress and white leggings, black snow boots with white fur inside, and a (f/c) and black scarf looped around your neck only twice, and finally, a red and black polka-dotted hat on your head.

"So did your Father say what he wanted?" You ask as you raise an eyebrow.

* * *

"He didn't say. Why, are you nervous?" He asks as he playfully nudges your ribs, a soft spot for you.

You blushed as you took his hand and swing it, a small smile on your face.

"I'm not nervous. I'm married to you because I learned not to be nervous around you. Besides, I was just wondering if he, I don't know, decided that he wants grandchildren." You say, the last part being teasing yourself.

"You never do know with my father. We do need someone to keep up the our bloodline, of course...but we'll see what he wants." Kid says as he wraps an arm around your shoulders as you shiver while realizing he isn't kidding this time.

"Let's hurry and get there." You say as you take his arm as you walk quickly to get out of the cold.

* * *

And hurry you did.

Before you knew it, you were standing in front of Lord Death, shivering in the cold air.

"I asked you here to talk to you. Not because you used to be students in my Academy and now are training to work for me. I'm here to talk to you as your father and father-in-law." Lord Death explains as he motions you both to sit.

You sat in one chair and Kid sat in the other, helping you to take off your gloves (you had always had trouble with gloves for some reason) and set them on the table that resided in between you.

"Father, what is this about?" Kid asks with a raised eyebrow as you put your hand, which had both the diamond engagement ring and your wedding ring, over his own for comfort.

It took Lord Death a moment to speak again, and you stared at him, not backing down for an instant.

"You two have been married for almost a year now and have had some troubles dealing with relatives along that year. But when that year mark ends (August 8th, to be exact), I would like you both, permitted you both agree, to have another family reunion because you were dating before and now you're married and have been, as previously mentioned, for almost a full year." Lord Death speaks quietly, so quietly you can't even hear him, and your breath catches when Kid stands up forcefully.

This caused the tea you were drinking to spill onto your lap and you to glare at Kid.

"S-sorry, dear." Kid says hurriedly with a sweatdrop.

* * *

You nod and pat his hand reassuringly, a small smile on your face.

"Father, if you remember how drastically that came to be the last time...they made fun of (Y/N) and put her down...and I won't allow that to happen again." Kid replies, taking your hand and drawing soothing circles on your wrist.

"Kid..." Lord Death starts with a sigh.

"Kid, I know you won't let that happen again. You love me and would protect me always, I know you...so if we see our families...you'll protect me." You say as you grip his hand that is circling your wrist.

"She is right, isn't she Kid?" Lord Death asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course she is, Father! Of course you are! I will always protect you I told you that when I asked you to marry me." Kid replies, first to Lord Death and then to yourself.

* * *

Your face blushed bright red as you grinned up at him with (e/c) sparkling as usual.

"You two are dismissed and...I really hope you consider this." Lord Death says with a sigh.

You walked out of the room with your hand in Kid's own, a small smile on your face as you walk out of the DWMA.

"Can you believe it's been almost a year since we've been married?" You squeal as you hold his hand in your own and walk to your house.

Kid went to put the key in the lock and was about to turn it when the key snapped in the lock.

* * *

"Kid, how did that happen? It's never happened before..." You ask with a small smile flitting over your face.

"I'm not sure but for now...we may need to go through the window..." Kid says as he plays with his hair.

"You're saying you want us to break through the window? Of our own house?" You ask with a playfully raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I'll help you and we'll get the ladder and climb into our bedroom." Kid says with a wink.

And that was what you did.


	2. The Dreaded Family Reunion

_**A/NL Thanks for** **th** **e** **help CronatheDarkOne! (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong...going off of memory). These are the ideas of this author that they had given me. So, here we go! Read and review, but please don't hate.**_

* * *

You were dreading this family reunion as soon as everyone showed up.

Your grandparents...well...they called you Sarah. ( ** _A/N: Sorry for those of you whose names are actually Sarah. If so, just make up a new name that they call_** _ **you.**_ )

"Do we really have to have this reunion?" You ask as you wrap your arms around Kid.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't get along with either one of our families...but we just need to keep a straight face and act like we're happy to see them for a few minutes." Kid says with a small smile on his face as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.

"It seems like we have this reunion once a month instead of once a year." You say with a pout as you hang upside down on the couch.

"I know, (Y/N), I know. I can ask that they stay away for a little while at least." He replies as he wraps his arms around you again.

* * *

Speaking of family reunions...yours was starting in less than ten minutes and you and Kid were a little...ahem...busy if you know what I mean.

You eventually put on a simple black cocktail dress with one of Kid's overcoats on your shoulders as you walked downstairs to open the door.

"Oh, hi! Aunt Jemima, Uncle Rod! Kid will be down in a little bit...he has to make himself perfectly symmetrical and presentable." You say as you shrug...before you hear Kid let out a yelp.

"I'll be right back, I need to go see if Kid's alright. Kid! What'd you do now?!" You ask as you raise an eyebrow and run up the stairs.

"I'm fine! I broke the mirror!" Kid exclaims as he runs down the stairs with his knuckles all bloody, causing your Aunt to let out a yelp.

"No, he's fine! Let me go bandage you up..." You say as you go upstairs.

* * *

The reunion was going off without a hitch afterwards, Kid's arm around your waist and your cheeks hurting from all the fake-smiling (to your side of the family) you were doing.

Little did you know, Kid was doing the same thing with his own side of his family.

You also didn't realize that Black*Star was there...until for some reason...the punch bowl vanished.

It was placed above your head with a string somehow, and no one noticed but Kid...at the last possible second.

He sent a glare Black*Star and Soul's way before practically tackling you as the punch bowl falls, causing it to spill all over the wood floor.

* * *

It was after the reunion, and your arms were wrapped around Kid, while Kid had a brown bag on his head.

"Who did that to you?" You ask, eating a potato chip.

"Your grandmother. She said and I quote: "So those vile lips of yours don't go anywhere near my granddaughter." Kid says as he rolls his eyes.

You giggle as you give him a quick kiss.

So the reunion was somewhat uneventful, except for the beginning of it before you even went downstairs, Kid hurting his hand and the mirror, your grandparents calling you Sarah, the punch bowl almost falling on your head, and the plastic bag showing up on Kid's head.


End file.
